The demonstration of the association of the birth weight of a mother and birth weight of her children, based on data from the Collaborative Perinatal Project, was published in the Journal of the American Medical Association. Of note is the finding that even after adjustment for multiple covariables (including maternal prepregnancy weight), a mother's birth weight is associated with the birth weight of her offspring. Women weighing 4 to 6 pounds at birth are 3.5 times as likely to have a low birth weight infant and women weighing 6 to 7.9 pounds are l.7 times as likely to have a low birth weight infant than women weighing 8 pounds or more at birth. The relationship between maternal birth weight and the delivery of a macrosomic infant (birth weight greater than 4000 grams) was investigated. Compared to mothers who weighed 6 to 7.9 pounds were only half as likely, and mothers who weighed 4 to 5.9 pounds were 15 percent as likely to give birth to a macrosomic infant. In a related study, birth records of a sample of women who were born in a region of Sweden in the l950's are being abstracted, and the women's reproductive history will be followed via the birth registry. In this manner, the birth weight and gestational age of a mother will be related to the birth weight and gestational age of her children. Finally, Concept Clearance is scheduled for July 26, 1985, for a contract involving the establishment and follow-up of a cohort of women whose own intrauterine and perinatal experience has been documented. Reproductive outcomes of these women will then be determined.